


Garden || Haikyuu!!

by CadenceH2O



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But he a soft baby that deserves all my love :3, Gen, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Sugawara Koushi is a Tease, Tsukishima Kei is bad with feelings, Yamaguchi knows dino boy is falling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: In which Haikyuu!! boys meet their counterparts in the front porch of your house.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 31





	1. Tsukishima Kei

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from Tumblr to ao3- My tumblr account is the same as my ao3! You can find me there as CadenceH2O :) 
> 
> ‘Garden’ is going to be a series of short stories between Haikyuu!! Characters and the reader, about the said characters meeting their plant counterparts in your garden.

»»——⍟——««

“Are you. Serious.” Tsukishima deadpanned as he stared at you, expressionless. Yamaguchi was laughing softly in the background, trying to muffle his laughter by covering his mouth with his hands. You stood in the little ‘garden’ of your home, staring back at Tsukishima with a straight face.

“Yes.” You replied. “Tsukishima, meet Tsukishima.”

»»——⍟——««

You had known Tsukishima and Yamaguchi since junior high, meeting the soft precious boy that was Yamaguchi before the salty beanpole that was Tsukishima. Mr. Beanpole had turned out to be just as witty and salty as you were, so the two of you engaged in insulting battles consistently until you fell into ‘insult others together’ instead of ‘insult each other’.

By sheer luck (Or misfortune, as Tsukishima would say), the three of you had ended up in the same class through three years of junior high. And then had the luck (Once again, maybe worded as misfortune by Tsukishima) to meet again in the first year of senior high.

“You have got to be kidding me.” You muttered. Sure, being in the same class as Yamaguchi was great, you loved the cute floofy teen, but cute floofy teen came with salty annoying beanpole. Unfortunately. “I knew I should’ve went to Seijoh.”

Eventually, the two of you fell back into your past rhythm of ‘insult others together’, because it was less tiring than aiming your insults at someone just as witty and salty. Two weeks later, the three of you were going to have a study group at your place, since it was quieter than both of their homes.

“I didn’t know you like plants.” Tsukishima commented aimlessly as he looked around at your garden.

You shrugged. “I mean, they don’t throw insults back at me and they listen, so.” Perking up, you remembered one particular plant you had started planting about two months ago. “Oh, Tsukishima, you’ve got to meet someone.”

“They are plants.” He deadpanned, rolling his eyes. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, looked very interested, bless that child.

“Tsukishima,” You smiled brightly, holding up a one-feet-tall green plant in a small pot. “Meet Tsukishima, a two-month-old nangka plant.”

Yamaguchi burst into a laugh.

“He has been sprouting like a fricking weed since the day he sprouted, so I named him after you by the first week. He’s like you, stealing everyone else’s height. Pity he’s not a beanpole.” You continued animatedly, Yamaguchi’s laughs continuing in the background.

“Are you. Serious.” He deadpanned, staring at the plant that was named after him.

You nodded enthusiastically. “Tsukishima, meet your namesake.” You said to your plant, petting his newest leaves affectionately. “Both of you are like weeds. Stop stealing everyone else’s height.”

“I can’t believe you.”

»»——⍟——««

Despite his irritated attitude towards Tsukishima the two-month-old nangka plant, the blonde beanpole actually cared about… Tsukishima.

“He’s drooping.” Tsukishima (The human) commented as he stepped into your little garden, pointing at plant Tsukishima.

“Oh, yeah. It was really hot yesterday.” You hummed, taking off your shoes. “There’s a watering can by the shelf behind you, I’ll go prepare some snacks for us to eat while we study.”

Yamaguchi watched in amusement as the blonde beanpole picked up the watering can, filling it up with water at the tap. “Aww Tsuki, you care about the plant.”

The blonde beanpole blushed. “Yamaguchi uRuSaI!”

»»——⍟——««


	2. Karasuno Third Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno's third years and their counterparts in the front porch of your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from my tumblr (@/cadenceh2o)! Here's the second instalment of the Garden Series.

»»——⍟——««

You had been friends with the third years of Karasuno’s volleyball club since the first year of senior high. Kiyoko had been the first friend you made in Karasuno, followed by Suga, Daichi, and Asahi. The four of you could constantly be seen chattering together in between classes, during lunch, and sometimes after school when your club ended at the same time as their volleyball practice. 

Yawning and stretching tiredly, you started to walk home, stepping outside the school gates. Just then, you heard the steady tap-tap-tap of footsteps, and a moment later, Suga was by your side, arm around your shoulder, smiling brightly despite the exhausting practice they must’ve had. 

“Hey, Y/N!” He greeted you cheerfully, a bright smile on his lips. 

“Hey, Suga.” You replied with a laugh. “Where’s Daichi, Asahi, and Kiyoko?” 

He gestured behind the two of you, where the three said third-years were walking at a slower pace than their grey-haired friend. “Hurry up! We won’t have much time to study if you guys keep moving at this rate!” Despite his words, there wasn’t a single tone of annoyance in Suga’s tone, which was one of the things you liked about him. 

“Coming!” Daichi replied steadily, the three third-years picking up their place to catch up. 

The five of you were headed to your place for a study group. Volleyball practice had ended earlier due to the finals coming up, and Daichi had insisted that everyone study hard. On the way home, Suga talked animatedly about how they practically had to shove Hinata and Kageyama out so they would stop practicing, head home, and get some studying done. Kiyoko laughed softly at the first years’ antics, Asahi and Daichi pitching in to add details at points in Suga’s story. 

Before long, the two of you had made it back to your place. Your parents were often out of town, in fact so often that they had a house in the city which they stayed at more often than their Miyagi home, so it was normally just you in your house, which was why the five of you preferred to study at your place. 

It had been a while since they had been to your place, with the exception of Kiyoko, who stopped by literally everyday because the two of you were best friends and often completed your homework together. 

“Hey, the plants we got you are still alive!” Asahi smiled, kneeling down to inspect the four plants that were seated side-by-side on bricks in your little ‘garden’- That was, the front porch of your house. 

In your first year, your four friends had learned that you lived alone most of the time and it got pretty lonely on particular days. They also learnt that you loved- No, adored plants, so when your birthday came and your parents couldn’t make it home, the four of them presented you with four baby shoots of adenium obsesum, otherwise known as the desert rose. It had been nice and sweet; Suga and Kiyoko had prepared some food while Daichi and Asahi bought a cake between the two of them. You would always remember that day as the day you realised you met the four best friends you could ever have in senior high. 

“Oh, yeah.” You smiled as the thought of your 15th birthday flitted past your mind. “They’re growing well! Especially the first one.” You pointed towards the rightmost one. The plant grew strangely, the branches extending forward instead of upward, but hey, it was sturdy (Somehow) and healthy, so you really couldn’t complain. Plus, it bloomed the prettiest white desert roses. “The rest of them are growing well, too.” You added. 

Unknown to your friends, you had kept track of which plant was from which one of your friends and had named the plants appropriately. The odd, forward-extending but somehow sturdy desert rose was called Daichi. Next to Daichi was the one that was constantly blooming pastel pink-yellow flowers… That one was Koushi, aka. Suga. On Koushi’s left was Shimizu, the one that had taken the longest to mature, but after three years of culturing the plant, a batch blue buds had formed, which exhilarated you to no ends as blue desert roses were rare and you couldn’t wait to see the flower once it bloomed. Lastly, next to Shimizu was Azumane, the tallest with small but pretty orange blossoms that always came in batches of five or six. 

You had to admit, you favoured one of your four desert roses over the other three, definitely not because… you had a crush on the person who gave it to you. Little did you know, you were about to settle your three-year-long crush thanks to one of your desert roses. 

»»——⍟——««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara meets the desert rose that was named after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from my tumblr (@/cadenceh2o)! Here's Suga's ending :3 (Refer to chapter 2 if you haven't read it)

»»——⍟——««

“Hey, Y/N!” You heard him call. You were in your kitchen, preparing dinner while dancing to some tunes that you were playing on the radio. Blushing fiercely in embarrassment and thanking whatever deity out there that Suga hadn’t seen you shaking your body uncoordinatedly to the beat of the song, you unlocked the door, seeing the grey-haired, bright-eyed teen outside your front gate.

“Suga? What are you doing here?” You raised your eyebrow as you unlocked the front gate, letting him in nonetheless

He chuckled. “You didn’t read your messages, did you?” You blush, knowing full well that the radio would’ve completely drowned out the sound of the notification from your phone. “I… Needed help with maths and told you I was coming over. Sorry, I thought you’d saw my message. Am I bothering you?” His eyes clouded over in worry.

“No, no, not at all.” You immediately reassured him, not wanting to see that look in his eyes. Why oh why did Sugawara Koushi have to be the most considerate person on the surface of the planet? “I’m cooking. Have you eaten yet?”

“I brought sandwich for the both of us.” He smiled, his eyes turning into pretty silver crescents that could make your heart slam against your chest like a forceful spike that hit the wall.

“Oh. That’s fine, then.” Pressing down the overflowing feelings, you led him into your house. There was just something about Sugawara that always made you feel so reassured and at home, even though ‘home’ was where family was supposed to be and your parents were hardly home.

He took a whiff of the air wafting out from the kitchen. “Smells nice!” He said with a blinding smile, your heart plummeting dangerously once again.

»»——⍟——««

It had been a nice evening outside, so you had suggested for the two of you to take your studies into your porch. It took an hour and a half to get him to comprehend the concept and you couldn’t blame him- It had taken you a week of research after the teacher introduced the topic for you to wrap your head around the idea. The two of you set cross-legged on the wooden platform outside the house door, countless textbooks and paper around you, sandwiches in hand.

The sun was beginning to set, and you had put on some slippers to water your plants. In the meantime, he was playing with the volleyball you kept in the shoe cupboard, tossing it up before letting it land on his fingers, launching it back into the air again.

The steady sound of the ball against his fingers made you feel at ease, so much that you had begun to hum and wiggle a little to the rhythm. He watched you in amusement, letting the volleyball settle in his palms as his eyes followed your awkward, adorable little movements.

You nearly jumped into the air when you turned and saw him watching, yelping loudly. You knew without a doubt that your cheeks had burst into flames because he was watching you with an amused smile. “Pretend you didn’t see that.” You spluttered out, mentally berating yourself for slipping up.

“It was cute!”

Ignoring his remarks, you watered your plants, finally getting to the row of desert roses- Namely, Daichi, Koushi, Shimizu, and Azumane. Your fingers grazed against Koushi the desert rose’s freshest flower, feeling the soft texture under your skin.

“This one’s named Koushi.” You said absent-mindedly, revealing what you had kept a secret for three years. His eyes widened in surprise, not having expected you to have named your plants. “He’s always flowering, and the flowers are always so nice.” You smiled warmly, eyes fixated on the plant as you knelt down, letting your fingers brush against some pastel pink buds that had yet to blossom.

You glanced up, expecting to see him sitting on the wooden platform outside the house door, only to find that there were only textbooks on the platform. Koushi was right behind you, his arms around you waist as he crouched down by your side.

“I want to bloom everyday for you if it makes you that happy.” He murmured in your ear, his breath catching in your earlobe.

Your heart stopped momentarily, your face flushing completely. You turned to look him in the eyes, seeing the unworded question in his eyes. Nodding shakily, you gasped as he pressed his lips to yours, both of your lips fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

When you finally pulled back, you took a moment to admire the way his eyes shone when the sun reflected in them. His face was just as flushed as yours were, but his eyes were brimming with excitement and adoration.

“I uh. Koushi needs to drink water.” You cut into the silence awkwardly, wanting to plant your face into dirt. He laughed, taking the watering can from your hands, nearly sending you into cardiac arrest when his fingers brushed against yours.

You watched him, wondering why he wasn’t making a move to water his plant counterpart. Setting down the watering can behind him, he took both your hands into his, smiling in amusement when you, without a doubt, blushed again.

“Koushi,” He whispered softly, leaning closer to you. “Needs another kiss.”

»»——⍟——««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
